Kissing in the Rain
by WinxBabyJane
Summary: Musa and Riven break up and now, Musa's trying to forget him. What will Riven do about it? PLEASE REVIEW! SO I CAN MAKE MORE FANFICS! ;
1. Trying to move on

Kissing in the Rain

I was walking on the sidewalks of magix. I was raining and I had no umbrella. Some people offered me their umbrella but I turn them down, knowing this was the only way to punish me for being such a coward. Coward for not getting back at Riven.

Just a few minutes ago, Riven and I broke up. Again. We were just having a conversation when he suddenly asked about my past boyfriends. I told them that they were very different from him but he was better for me but when he asked if I still liked them I didn't answer because, I'm sure he already knew the answer, so I just smiled. Then there he was shouting at me like there was no tomorrow. I was used to that, not until he called it off. That's when I held my tears back and there. I ran away.

Seems like only our relationship among the others never last. At the beginning I thought that maybe my relationship with Riven would last longer than Flora and Helia's. I thought wrong. Flora is having the better relationship now. Come to think of it, I never had a healthy relationship. I was halfway back to Alfea when my phone rang. _'if this is Riven I'm totally rejecting it.' _I Thought to myself but when I checked it out, it was Jared calling. "Uh. Hey. Jared."

"Hi Musa. I was just wondering if you'd want to eat chinese with me?" Then it hit me. This was one way I could forget Riven. We are going our own way now right? Meaning, he has nothing to do with me. Besides, Jared is a nice guy and this is just for some friendly dinner. Right? I smiled.

"Sure Jared. Where then?"

"The Paper Lantern. On sparkle street. See you there?"

"See you there." I put my phone back in my bag not noticing that the rain stopped. So I dried myself off with my powers and head for Oak street.

Riven POV

I watched from a corner as Musa ran off to Oak street. She didn't know that I was listening to her this whole time. I was about to apologize when I heard her say Jared. That name pisses me off all the time but hearing Musa talking to him, made my chest tighten. I know I was wrong for raising my temper on Musa without hearing her out but I wouldn't let her go off with another guy. '_I love Musa and there's nothing stopping me from making her fall for other guys.' _


	2. Together again

Musa POV

I was staring at the sign that says, "The Paper Lantern" , wondering if it was right to go in. Right to forget Riven. Then I thought, _'myabe… just for tonight. Then I'm moving on for good.' _So I went in. Coming in it was kinda dark. The only thing lighting the place was, well, paper lanterns. I put a smug face on for such a cheap resto. Then I saw Jared waving at me from across the resto. I walked to him sitting down across him.

"Hi Musa. Long time no see." I smiled as we started our conversation. Apparently he already ordered for me. It looked like he knew me so much. He ordered my favourite Wanton Noodle Soup. While we were eating, we were having a friendly chat about school and friends.

Riven POV

I watched half-heartedly at Musa, who looked like she was having fun with Jared. It looked like it by the way she laughs. She never laughed like that in front of me. I faced it. Musa moved-on. Right now I don't know what to do or think. My hands were clenched, I was looking down, holding back tears, but remembering what she told me about calming down for my sake, I walked away.

Musa POV

"No way! I cant believe he did that! I should watch more Mr. Bean."

"Yeah. But it's on an earth channel. So they barley air it."

"Not when I have anything to say about it." Jared and I were having a…. "fun" conversation during dinner when he poped up a random question.

"Um. Musa. Remember when I was dating you In the past?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah why?"

"Because," he took my hand, "I'd really like to do it again. I love you Musa."

I sat in shock. Is what I'm hearing real? Someone actually said he loves me? I may have hear this from Riven before but never how Jared said it.

"I hope you consider it. With riven being a sorry jerk and all…."

"What?" I snapped letting go of his hand. "Riven? A jerk?"

"Well yah but…"

"Hey look. I know Riven MAY be a jerk sometimes, but not as a bad jerk as you. Who would confess his love to a girl who still hasn't move on from a guy SHE loves? I may have left Riven but I'll never love you." I said as I stood up and walked away.

Outside, it was raining again. And just like earlier, I'd getting soaked. I was crying again. I was now walking towards the park. I was getting very jealous of the couples sharing an umbrella. Then just like that, I cried harder. I cried harder than ever before. I was in the middle of the road, and I sat down, crunched up with my hands on my face.

After a while, I realized, it had stopped raining. I looked up from my hands and saw a black umbrella. With a purple haired specialist holding it with a smile. Riven.

"Hey. You lost?" he said holding out a hand. I accepted the offer and stood up holding it.

"What are you doing here." I asked wiping my face while looking down. Then I looked at him. His face was soft for the first time and he didn't answer. I heated up.

"You know you are such a jerk! Why would you suddenly heat up when you haven't even heard my answer yet! And why would you even ask a stupid question like that in the first place?" I started shouting in front of him so angrily that I was even stomping my feet. "I mean you don't trust me? That's right you don't. Because you think a sad little "PIXIE!" like me would be dumb enough to cheat on you or maybe because you didn't trust me because it was you who had someone else in…."

It happened all so fast. Riven dropped the umbrella, took my face in his hands and kissed me. He kissed me like never before. In the past we kissed, yes, but not like this. This kiss is different. It was sweet, passionate and forgiving. With that small romantic gesture, Riven showed me how sorry he was for the way he acted. How he was desperate for me to forgive him. How much he truly loved me. When we broke for air, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Muse. I just thought that you may had some other guy on your mind that time or this whole time. I was so sure of it that I didn't pay attention to you. You know I love you more than anything. That's why I don't want you with anybody else. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything Muse. I Love you so much."

Those words says it all. His face added to them. It's been a long time since I saw Rivens face asking for forgiveness. Asking for me to come back. Asking me for my love. Every bad moments in our past have been forgotten. Every fight we ever had, set aside. Riven loves me and I to him.

I shook my head, "You don't need to apologize. I apologize for not answering. Actually I didn't answer because I didn't have any. Ever since we were together, I only counted you as my first and only guy. No one else can steal my heart from you. I love you Riven." And with that he smiled, took my hips, pulled me closer and into another loving kiss. I slid my arms around his neck and we stayed there. Knowing we will both love each other forever. Knowing that this moment will always be remembered. This moment when we were, kissing in the rain.


End file.
